Der Wind in den Weiden
by deathgrowsmyjasmine
Summary: Manchmal ist es so, als ob das Leben einen seiner Tage herausgriffe und sagte:  Dir will ich alles schenken! Du sollst solch ein rosenroter Tag werden, der im Gedächtnis leuchtet, wenn alle anderen vergessen sind."


So. Dieser kleine Oneshot is gleich eine doppelte Premiere: Zum einen veröffentliche ich zum ersten Mal innerhalb des Sherlock-Fandoms, zum anderen zum ersten Mal in meiner Muttersprache. Auch dieser Oneshot wird heute noch übersetzt und auf Englisch veröffentlicht, aber ich weiß, dass es eine kleine deutschsprachige Sherlockcommunity gibt (der ARD sei dank!), und für manche ist es vielleicht entspannter, in unserer Muttersprache zu lesen ;)

Falls John und Sherlock also unglaublich OOC sind, sagt es mir, und ich verspreche, nie wieder für dieses Fandom zu schreiben :P

Disclaimer: Überraschenderweise ist mein Millionendeal mit Moffat und Gatiss geplatzt, also gehört mir Sherlock immer noch nicht. Und auch nicht alle anderen Charaktere, die in der Serie vorkommen. Finde ich ja ganz schön frech, zumindest einen Nebencharakter hätte ich zum Trost bekommen können.

Inspiration: tomatosfernweh(dot)com/post/11231606205/lovely-i-always-liked-both-versions-and-it-works#notes Dieses Mashup von Florence & The Machine und Beirut. (Das ist übrigens mein Tumblr, schaut doch mal rein!)

Außerdem ist der allererste Satz ein Zitat aus "Ferien auf Saltkrokan" von Astrid Lindgren, einer Autorin, die mich immer wieder überwältigt.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Manchmal ist es so, als ob das Leben einen seiner Tage herausgriffe und sagte: „Dir will ich alles schenken! Du sollst solch ein rosenroter Tag werden, der im Gedächtnis leuchtet, wenn alle anderen vergessen sind." Als John aus dem kleinen Fenster sah, wusste er, dass dieser Tag für immer in seinem Gedächtnis leuchten würde. Mit einem Himmel von so strahlendem Azurblau, dass alle anderen Himmel in seiner Erinnerung daneben verblassten, und einigen Wolken, die träge im leichten Wind des warmen Maitages gen Horizont zogen, kam es einem vor, als hätte die Natur all ihre Schönheit über Englands Süden ausgebreitet.

John schloss die Augen, nur für einen Moment. Es war still in seinem Zimmer, doch von draußen wehten die gedämpften Stimmen der Gäste und das Rauschen der beiden Weiden herein. Das helle Lachen und die schnellen Schritte eines kleinen Mädchens drangen hinauf zu seinem geöffneten Fenster. John atmete tief ein und öffnete seine Augen. Die Sonnenstrahlen tauchten den Raum in ein warmes, gelbes Licht, in dem der Staub in der Luft glitzerte.

Einatmen, ausatmen.

Das Öffnen der Tür zerriss die Stille und ließ John zusammenfahren. Harry trat herein, ein breites Lächeln auf ihre Gesicht, und schaute ihn liebevoll an. Sie kniete sich vor den Sessel, in dem er saß, und nahm seine Hände in ihre. „Alles in Ordnung? Bist du nervös?"

„Nervös? NERVÖS? Ich würde am liebsten zurück nach Afghanistan. Das war ein Witz gegenüber dem hier." Mit zitternden Fingern fuhr er sich durch die Haare, die er vor fünf Minuten gekämmt hatte.

Harry lachte. „Alles wird gut. Gleich geht's los."

„Wie geht es ihm?"

„Er treibt Lestrade in Wahnsinn. Läuft auf und ab wie ein Tiger im Käfig und fragt nach dir." Sie stand auf und zog ihn mit sich. „Lass mich dich anschauen." Harry zupfte an seinem Anzug herum, pickte eines ihrer Haare von der Schulter, strich seine Haare glatt und lächelte ihn an, sichtlich zufrieden mit ihrem Werk. „Bereit?"

„Nein."

„Fantastisch. Lass uns gehen!"

Sie schob ihn zur Tür raus, und mit wackeligen Knien ging er die Treppe hinunter. Das Stimmengewirr aus dem Garten wurde lauter, und schließlich trat John hinaus. Die Frauen lächelten ihn an und die Männer nickten ihm aufmunternd zu, als sich die Gäste niederließen. Harry drückte seine Hand, und gemeinsam gingen sie nach vorne, der Gang zwischen den Stühlen, von denen aus Freunde und Bekannte jeden seiner Schritte verfolgten, kam ihm plötzlich viel länger vor als zuvor. Doch schließlich hatten sie es geschafft, und Harry verließ ihn, um sich auf ihren Platz zu setzen; und obwohl sie nur 3 Meter von ihm entfernt war, fühlte er sich schrecklich einsam.

Einatmen, ausatmen.

Der leichte Wind ließ die Blätter der Weiden rauschen, zwischen denen sie sich aufhielten, und er beruhigte sich etwas.

Die Gäste murmelten in freudiger Erwartung, und Molly's Tochter fragte, ob sie zu John gehen dürfe, „John muss da ganz alleine stehen!"

„Shh, mein Schatz..." Sie strich über die blonden Haare des kleinen Mädchens auf ihrem Schoß. „Er ist nicht mehr lange allein."

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür des Sommerhauses geöffnet, und Lestrade trat zuerst hinaus.

Und dann er. Sie hatten nur noch Augen füreinander von diesem Moment an; John schluckte, als er endlich, endlich neben ihm stand, und wisperte: „Hättest du nicht wenigstens einmal versuchen können, nicht so gut auszusehen, dass ich mich schlecht fühle?"

Sherlock lächelte. „Sei still, John. Du siehst toll aus." Die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die Blätter fielen, malten helle Muster auf sein Gesicht. „Bereit?"

„Bereit."

Die Standesbeamtin erhob sich, und gebannte Blicke richteten sich auf sie, als ihre Stimme von Wind durch den Garten getragen wurde. „Wir haben uns heute zu einem wundervollen Anlass zusammengefunden. Einen schöneren Tag als diesen kann man sich kaum vorstellen, und es ist der Tag zweier ganz besonderer Menschen: John und Sherlock, die sich entschieden haben, von nun an auch offiziell gemeinsam ihren Lebensweg zu beschreiten. Wie man hört, wird es aber wohl eher auf Rennen hinauslaufen." Sherlock grinste John an, und die Gäste murmelten zustimmend. „Ich möchte euch nun bitten, eure Eheversprechen abzugeben." Sherlock nickte ihm zu, _du zuerst, John_, und dieser schluckte.

Einatmen, ausatmen.

„Sherlock. Ich war so allein, und ich schulde dir so viel. Ich liebe dich in kalten Londoner Nächten, draußen auf den Straßen, einem Verbrecher auf der Spur, ich liebe dich an faulen Tagen, zu Hause in der Baker Street. Ich habe dich geliebt, drei Jahre lang, und habe gewartet, ich liebe dich seit dem Tag, an dem wir uns kennen gelernt haben. Und ich verspreche, dich bis zum Ende meines Lebens zu lieben, in Tagen mit Fällen und in Tagen ohne Fälle. In Tagen der Krankheit und in Tagen der Gesundheit. In Tagen, an denen wir durch die Stadt rennen und an Tagen, in denen ich Experimente in unserem Kühlschrank finde. Ich liebe dich, und ich kann es nicht abwarten, mein Leben damit zu verbringen, dir das immer wieder zu sagen."

Sherlock lächelte John an und griff nach seinen Händen. „John, du bist perfekt. Du lässt die Langeweile verschwinden, du lässt mich zur Ruhe kommen, selbst wenn ich denke, alles und jeder ist zu langsam. Du hast nie an mir gezweifelt, du bist zu gut für mich. Du machst einen besseren Menschen aus mir, du hältst mich zusammen, wenn ich das Gefühl habe, dass alles auseinander fällt." Der Wind zerzauste seine Locken, und John blinzelte schnell. „Ich liebe dich, John, und ich bin nur ein halber Mensch ohne dich. Ich möchte nie mehr ohne dich sein."

Einige Momente lang sahen sich die beiden nur an. Dann drehten sich die beiden wieder zur Standesbeamtin, Hand in Hand.

„Wir kommen nun zur Trauung." John drückte Sherlocks Hand etwas fester als nötig. Die junge Frau wandte sich zu ihm. „John Hamish Watson, möchtest du den hier anwesenden Mann zu deinem dir angetrauten Ehemann nehmen?"

„Ja, ich will." Seine Stimme brach beinahe, doch sein Blick war fest auf Sherlock gerichtet.

„Sherlock Holmes, möchtest du den hier anwesenden John Hamish Watson zu deinem dir angetrauten Ehemann nehmen?"

„Selbstverständlich. Ja. Ich meine: Ja, ich will."

„Dann erkläre ich euch hiermit zum Ehepaar. Ihr dürft nun die Ringe tauschen."

Sherlock griff zuerst nach dem kleinen Teller, auf dem die Ringe in der Sonne glänzten. Sie hatten einfache Goldringe gewählt und Sherlock steckte ihn John vorsichtig an. Seine schlanken, langen Finger zitterten leicht, und John hielt seine Hand sachte fest, als er den verbliebenen Ring an den Finger seines neu angetrauten Ehemanns steckte.

Bevor die Standesbeamtin auch nur Luft holen konnten, küssten sie sich, unter einem azurblauen Himmel, das Rauschen der Weiden und den Jubel ihrer Freunde im Ohr.

Es wurde ein Tag, der für immer im Gedächtnis leuchtete.


End file.
